yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Kokoro Momoiro
Kokoro Momoiro is one of the female students who currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Kokoro wears the default school uniform unless customized by the player, but she wears a shorter skirt. She has a large blonde ponytail and large pink bangs that curl down the sides of her head. She has a heart bow and two flower clips on top of her head. She has caramel eyes and pink makeup. She has tanned skin. She has scrunchies in two different shades of pink and one light blue around both of her arms and has a bright pink jacket tied on her waist. She also has purple nail polish. She has the bust size of 1.2. She has a pink school bag and loose socks. Personality Kokoro is a Phone addict. She will happily pose for a picture if Yandere-chan aims her camera at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will snap a picture with her Phone and will text it to the police, while she is doing this, she will run out of the school. She is a part of 'The Bullies', meaning that she will talk behind people's backs and will bully those with the lowest reputation and write abuse on their desks. If Yandere-chan has a high reputation, she will smile when talked to, if she has a regular or low reputation, she will frown. According to her Student Profile, she will pretend to oppose bullying while harassing those she dislikes. She also enjoys shaming and ridiculing people. Routine At 7:10 AM, Kokoro enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:15 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:20 AM, she patrols the third floor. At 8:00 AM, Kokoro walks into Classroom 2-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the disposal area at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM, Between 3.30 PM and 4.30 PM she will gossip in the girl's bathroom with Hana Daidaiyama, Hoshiko Mizudori, Kashiko Murasaki, and Musume Ronshaku. Quotes Trivia *Kokoro was implemented in the February 2nd, 2018 Build. *Kokoro's design seems to be heavily inspired by Ganguro Girls, a subculture in Japan that was popular during the 90s. *Her name means "pink heart" in Japanese, Kokoro (心) meaning "heart", as in the seat of emotions and Momoiro (桃色), literally "peach-colored", meaning "pink". *Prettiest of the bullies, its not an opinion, its a fact. Illustrations Kokoro's Silhouette.jpg|Kokoro's silhouette from "Making Senpai Reject A Love Confession In Yandere Simulator". Bullies Illustration.jpg|Koroko in "Bullies and Phone Addicts in Yandere Simulator". Kokoro Momoiro.png|Kokoro in the 4th Anniversary blog post. Gallery Student 84.png|Kokoro's 1st portrait. February 2nd, 2018. Kokoro Feb 3rd 2018.png|Kokoro's 2nd portrait. February 3rd, 2018. (bugged) Kokoro2ndFebprof.png|Kokoro's 1st profile. February 2nd, 2018. Yandere_simulator_kokoro_momoiro_by_qvajangel-dc24ylu.png|Kokoro's model by Qvajangel. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Phone Addict (Persona) Category:Characters Category:Interactive Category:Killable Category:No Club Category:Minor Characters Category:The Bullies